


Spicy Dreams

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Double Penetration, E is for Every orifice, F/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, breylo (freeform), i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: What happens when Rey eats a burrito then takes a nap.Or Happy Birthday, dear friend - have some breylo tentacle porn!





	Spicy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic I wrote for my friend's birthday. But also I got pretty turned on writing it, so that says more about me than anything else I guess. Leave a comment if you like it!
> 
> Also I saw a dramatic reading of My Immortal last night, so anything goes at this point.
> 
> Happy Birthday, my friend! Enjoy the porn!

Rey was starving. She’d skipped breakfast since she was running late that morning, and was now paying the price. That was the main reason for the monstrosity that sat before her, the double beef cheesy jalapeno burrito. She scarfed it all down with nary a thought, and before long felt rather sleepy. She looked at the clock. There was more than enough time for her to squeeze in a nap before Ben came home to pick her up for her birthday dinner. 

 

Apparently, he had fancy plans for them. Plans that probably included a tie for him and a dress for her. Plans that she also hoped included birthday sex. It had been awhile, to put it mildly. Ben had been working a tough case at the law firm, and he was thoroughly stressed out. Not to mention all the late nights leaving Rey to fall asleep without his arms around her. The case was now wrapping up, and she couldn’t wait for things to get back to normal - their at ‘least three times a week’ normal.

 

She yawned and stretched out on their bed, sleep coming to her quite easily after such a heavy lunch. The dreams were another thing altogether.

 

_ Rey rolled over to find herself covered in sand. She was on a private beach somewhere, from the looks of it. There were no people around. Why was she completely naked? She didn’t feel the need to worry about it, though. The sun’s rays were blissfully warm, and her tan skin soaked it up. She rose to her feet and strolled over to a rocky outcropping that hid a little tidepool. It looked inviting, so she waded in, the water cool and refreshing on her sun-kissed skin. She floated for a bit, her chestnut hair fanning out around her. She felt peaceful, relaxed. Then she heard a little splash from the opposite end of the pool. _

 

_ Slowly a man rose out of the water. He looked exactly like Ben, but it wasn’t Ben. His eyes were darker, and he had a scar bisecting the right side of his face from just above his eye all the way down his face and neck, stopping at the top of his right pectoral muscle. Then as he came closer, she realized he wasn’t all man. His lower half was like an octopus, red and iridescent. His tentacles moved through the water with such grace. She should be scared of him, right? _

 

_ “Who are you, fair maiden?” He asked in a deep voice. It was darker and more serious than Ben’s voice. _

 

_ “My name is Rey.” _

 

_ “Beautiful, like the sunlight. It suits you. How did you come to my shores?” _

 

_ “I- I don’t know. I woke up here.” _

 

_ “A gift from the gods, then.” He glided closer to her, and she could feel a tingling deep inside. She was attracted to him. “Tell me, Rey. Do you like what you see?” _

 

_ She gulped. “Yes, very much so.” _

 

_ “Good.” He wound a tentacle up towards her to stroke her cheek. It was firm yet gentle. Her core started to throb as she realized she wanted him to touch her elsewhere. _

 

_ Almost as if he were reading her mind, he dragged her closer with his other tentacles, wrapping one around her ankle. She could feel the light suction from the underside. It was a nearly pleasant sensation. Then he touched her with his hand, the pad of his thumb on her lower lip.  _

 

_ “What is your name?” She asked breathily.  _

 

_ “Kylo. I am the lord of this sea and all who enter.” _

 

_ “Kylo,” she whispered. “Take me.” _

 

_ “As you wish.” He leaned down and began to kiss her. His hands at her waist and his tentacles  _ roaming _. One caressed her breast, one slid between her ass cheeks, one hovered at her apex, and the one around her ankle stayed rooted in place. The feeling was euphoric, being touched everywhere at once, and she wanted more. _

 

_ She moaned as the one between her thighs breached her slick folds. It flicked her sensitive bud with just enough pressure to have her keening for more. The smooth surface was just entering her opening when a voice from the beach called out, “Get off of her!” _

 

_ It was Ben, and he rushed into the water. He was also nude. Kylo was faster though and stopped him, one of his tentacles squeezing tight around Ben’s neck. “She is mine now, as are you, and everything else that enters these waters. This is my kingdom.” _

 

_ “Please,” Ben croaked, and Kylo released his hold a little. His other tentacles were still preoccupied with Rey, giving her gentle strokes to keep her calm. “Will you not allow us to leave then?” he asked, eyes curious more than anything. _

 

_ “You can come and go as you like, after I find pleasure with Rey.” _

 

_ Emboldened by this macho display, Rey spoke up. “Ben, stay. Join us.” _

 

_ A wicked grin came across Kylo’s features as he realized what she was suggesting. He wrapped tentacles around her arms and legs and presented her to Ben. He leaned in and kissed her thoroughly. “Are you sure?” _

 

_ She nodded, and he kept kissing her, his hands wrapping around her back. Kylo now had a tentacle around her waist, fixing her in place, as another teased between her ass and played at her puckered opening. _

 

_ Ben, now hard, was pressed right up against her sex, and she moaned as he mouthed at her breasts, his mouth nearly colliding with one of Kylo’s tentacles. Kylo’s mouth was laving attention at the back of her neck. It was sensory overload, and still, she wanted  _ more _. _

 

_ “Ben, please,” she whined, reaching for his cock and giving it a few quick pumps. _

 

_ One of Kylo’s tentacles wrapped around the base of Ben’s shaft, and he yelped. “Fuck!” _

 

_ “The maiden said please,” he warned. _

 

_ “I need you both,  _ now _.” She felt like she might explode. _

 

_ Ben complied quickly, bringing his cock to her folds and gliding over her bud before shoving inside. “You feel so good, Rey.” _

 

_ Now it was Kylo’s turn. His tentacle at her rear end oozed some kind of secretion onto her puckered opening. The slender tip slowly eased its way inside.  _

 

_ Rey had never felt so full before. “Oh god,” she moaned, relishing the feel of both of them inside her. “You can move.” _

 

_ Kylo held her in place while Ben fucked her from the front, his toes digging into the sandy bottom of the tidepool, thrusts a little sloppier than on land. The tentacle in her ass slowly matched Ben’s rhythm and soon they found the perfect speed, filling all of her so perfectly. _

 

_ Rey gasped as Kylo’s tentacle pushed deeper inside her. Ben even whimpered. “I can feel him. Fuck, it feels so right.” He bit down on her shoulder to muffle his cries of pleasure. _

 

_ “Oh Kylo!” She screamed feeling her tremors begin. “I’m going to-” _

 

_ He silenced her with another tentacle inside her mouth. The slippery surface was salty and she gagged when he hit her throat, but soon she learned to hollow her cheeks, accepting him as deep as he could go. The sea creature’s moans were otherworldly as he took pleasure from both of them, the waves ebbing and flowing around them with their movements. _

 

_ The tentacle wrapped around her waist wriggled its tip downward until it was stroking her clit, bumping up against Ben’s cock as he continued to thrust within her. It was then that Rey lost it, having the most intense orgasm ever, with every opening of hers filled. Kylo slowly eased the tentacle out of her mouth, and she was left panting. Would she ever catch her breath from this? _

 

_ Ben looked into her eyes and grinned wildly. “Rey, Rey, Rey.” Why was he shaking her? _

 

“Rey, wake up!”

 

Rey blinked her eyes open to find Ben,  _ her _ Ben, standing over the bed. He was shaking her shoulders. “How much time before we need to leave?” she asked.

 

“About half an hour, why?”

 

She didn’t say anything further, but yanked him down on top of her and began kissing him furiously. He slid his hand up up her shorts and paused. “God, Rey. You’re  _ so _ wet. What’s gotten into you?”

 

Her smile was so wide. “I had the craziest dream.”


End file.
